bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Cash
"Dirty Cash" is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG and the title track of the album BIGBANG Vol. 1. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Hey, hey! Hey, wassup! Quickly. What? do you want a dirty money? hell no. i don’t want your dirty cash yo. why? change your mind. yo bring it on 눈뜨면 뭐가 돈될까 머리 또 굴리지 dirty cash에 배부른 니 주머니 제발 좀 작작해 독같은 dirty money 부모형제와 친구마저도 버린거니 학교에선 하얀 마음대신 하얀 봉투들이 사랑이고 (독 같은 dirty money) 사과 하나 없는 사과 상자 속엔 비열한자들의 욕심이 가득해 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마? 독같은 dirty money 도심에 깔린 바다 속엔 고기 없고 넘치는 소리바다 속엔 양심 없소 한탕주의와 거저먹는 것이 만연한 이 사회가 과연 내 나라가 맞나 예쁜 교복을 가방에 넣고 밤거리로 찾아 헤매는 돈 (독같은 dirty money) 부모 제삿상 앞에 싸움판이네 부모형제보다 돈이 더 중요해 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내 꿈은 얼마? 모두들 예예예 도대체 이게 뭐니 (독 같은 세상에서 깨어나 어서) 모두들 예예예 독 같은 dirty money (니 꿈을 이뤄 lets go) 돈 놓고 돈 먹고 머리 쓰다 욕먹고 더러운 돈 때문에 이 사회가 썩고 어른 아이 할 거 없이 다 꿈을 팔고 이 세상은 돼지들의 보물창고 너의 꿈이 이렇게 변할 수 있어? 백원 하나에 기뻐하던 난 어디 있어? 돈이 나를 바꿔 너와 우릴 바꿔? 미친 세상 너무나 바뻐 dirty (dirty) say money No I dontt need your dirty cash 있어도 불행해 보이는 너완 달라 있으면 뭘해 No I dontt need your dirty cash 평생을 돈의 노예처럼 살아봐야 잃은건 넌데 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 소릴까? 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마 ? 내 숨을 막는 dirty cash 없으면 없는 대로 행복하게 살자 미친 자들아 내 꿈을 막는 dirty cash 행복의 기준마저 돈이 되는 세상 내꿈은 얼마? |-|Romanization= Hey, hey! Hey Hey wassup! Quickly. What? Do U want a dirty money? hell no. I don’t want your dirty cash yo. why? change your mind. yo bring it on nunddeumyeon mwoga don dwelkka meori ddo gulliji dirty cash-e baebureun ni jumeoni GD/TOP jebal jom jakjakhae dok gateun dirty money bumohyeongjewa chingu majeodo beorin geoni hakgyoeseon hayan maeumdaesin hayan bongtudeuri sarangigo (dok gateun dirty money) sagwa hana eobtneun sagwa sangja sogen biyeolhan jadeurui yoksimi gadeukhae nae sumeul mangneun dirty cash eobseumyeon eobtneun daero haengbokhage salja michin sorilkka? nae ggumeul makneun dirty cash haengbogui gijunmajeo doni dweneun sesang nae ggumeun eolma? dokgateun dirty money dosime ggallin bada sogen gogi eobtgo neomchineun soribada sogen yangsim eobsso GD/TOP hantangjuuiwa geojeomeokneun geosi manyeonhan i sahwega gwayeon nae naraga matna yeppeun gyobogeul gabange nohgo bamgeoriro chaja hemaeneun don (dok gateun dirty money) bumo jesassang ape ssaumpanine bumohyeongjeboda doni deo jungyohae nae sumeul mangneun dirty cash eobseumyeon eobtneun daero haengbokhage salja michin sorilkka? nae ggumeul makneun dirty cash haengbogui gijunmajeo doni dweneun sesang nae ggumeun eolma? modudeul yeyeye dodaeche ige mwoni (dok gateun sesangeseo ggae-eona eoseo) modudeul yeyeye dokgateun dirty money (ni ggumeul irwo let’s go) don nohgo don meokgo meori sseuda yongmeokgo deoreoun don ddaemune i sahoega sseokgo eoreun ai hal geot eobsi da ggumeul palgo i sesangeun dwaejideurui bomulchanggo neoui kkumi ireoke byeonhal su isseo? baegwon hanae gippeohadeon nan eodi isseo? doni nareul bakkwo neowa uril bakkwo? michin sesang neomuna bappeo dirty (dirty) say money No I dontt need your dirty cash isseodo bulhaenghae boineun neowan dalla isseumyeon mwol hae No i dontt need your dirty cash pyeongsaengeul donui noyecheoreom sarabwaya irheungeon neonde nae sumeul mangneun dirty cash eobseumyeon eobtneun daero haengbokhage salja michin sorilkka? nae ggumeul makneun dirty cash haengbogui gijunmajeo doni dweneun sesang nae ggumeun eolma? nae sumeul mangneun dirty cash eobseumyeon eobtneun daero haengbokhage salja michin jailkka nae ggumeul makneun dirty cash haengbogui gijunmajeo doni dweneun sesang nae ggumeun eolma? |-|English= Hey, hey! Hey, wassup! Quickly. What? Do you want a dirty money? Hell no. i don’t want your dirty cash yo. why? Change your mind. yo bring it on You wake up every morning And thoughts of money go through your mind Your pockets bulging with dirty cash Please have some self control with your poison Like dirty money Did you really forget your family and friends? Instead of a white heart at school Your heart is in a white envelope (Poison like dirty money) Your apple crate without apples, Is filled with the greed of frauds and liars Suffocating dirty cash Let’s live happily without it Or is that crazy? Dream blocking dirty cash How much for my dream of a world Where money doesn’t equal happiness? Poison like dirty money No fish live in seas under cities There’s no guilt in the overflowing sea of sounds People are just lazy, waiting for a fortune to fall in their lap Is this really the society I live in? You place your pretty uniform in your bag And wander the streets for money (Poison like dirty money) Always fighting In front of parents, siblings Is money more important than your family? Suffocating dirty cash Let’s live happily without it Or is that crazy? Dream blocking dirty cash How much for my dream of a world Where money doesn’t equal happiness? Everyone yeah yeah yeah, what the hell is this? (Hurry and wake up from this poisoned world) Everyone yeah yeah yeah, poison like dirty money (For your dreams, let’s go) Lose money, get money, sneaky ideas get you in trouble Because of dirty money society rots Adults and children sell their dreams There’s no difference, this world is just a pig’s treasure’s chest How can a dream change this much? Where is the person that was happy with 100 won? Money changes me, does it change us? Crazy world, it’s too busy Dirty (dirty) say money No I don’t need your dirty cash Even with it, you’re so unlucky So what do I need it for? No I don’t need your dirty cash You’re the loser living your life A slave to money My suffocating dirty cash Let’s live happily without it Or is that crazy? Dream blocking dirty cash How much for my dream of a world Where money doesn’t equal happiness? My suffocating dirty cash Let’s live happily without it Or is that crazy? Dream blocking dirty cash How much for my dream of a world Where money doesn’t equal happiness? Music Video Category:Songs Category:2006 releases